The first of Many
by carmel90
Summary: “Shame really,” said Voldemort. “The boy who lived…will be no more”Harry was done. No more fighting no more nothing…he accepted defeat…“Now potter it is your turn to—”read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

It's all over…  
He had done the impossible…  
Voldemort had won…

Harry opened his eyes while lying on the cold grass that night looking at his side as Hermione and Ron lay fallen. There bodies lay as lifeless as Harry's parents did that night 19 years ago. As Harry tried to get up he noticed he could not support his own weight he had lost everything his family, his friends…everything

"Well potter" said Voldemort "it seems the end is near for you and I shall reign as the dark lord forever…no one can stop me now…"

Pettigrew stood next to him licking his fingers and laughing with his master. Harry could do nothing now. His wand laid feet away from him his friends gone from his life. No one to protect him…

"Shame really," said Voldemort. "The boy who lived…will be no more"  
Harry was done. No more fighting no more nothing…he accepted defeat…  
"Now potter it is your turn to—"

"Imobulus" yelled Hermione

"Avada kadabra" yelled Ron

Before Harry could ask any questions, they motioned for him to run but he could not. His legs had given up on him

"I can't, go without me" he yelled back. He tried again this time with a little bit of luck as he limped toward them.

Voldemort screamed. He had disregarded the spells and had advanced toward them with Pettigrew on his side. They had reached the port key door now all they had to do was grab it….

"Bumbardom" yelled Hermione. The lock broke off. They headed inside and snagged the port key…they were off…

Harry had woke up in Ron's room that morning. The sun still had not shown itself. He could hear Ron and Hermione talking…then it all came back to him…the night with Ginny ending with a butterbeer in his face, the night with Snape shunning him for a potion even harder than usual these days was making Harry wonder what direction he was headed in. He sat up but quickly slid back down in the bed because of the pain in his head. Ron and Hermione quickly ran to his bed side

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, that was a pretty bad spell you took mate?" said Ron. Harry looked back to his friends gathering his surroundings

"Yeah," he started. "I'm alright just in a little pain is all" He sat up again, this time more successfully and reached for his glasses. He was about to put them on when got a premonition.

His parents were standing in front of the grounds of Hogwarts with Dumbledore on one side and Harry on the other. Harry looked over at his family and was shocked to see them looking alive and well. Harry reached for his wand with his parents and was about to cast a spell on something they were fighting, when he heard a piercing scream. He quickly covered his ears and looked around. He gasped at the sight of something…

"Harry, are you sure you're alright? Asked Hermione

"Yeah…but I just saw my parents…alive…"said Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

The Struggle

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry for what seemed like ages. Their eyes in a fixed gaze towards him. Ron's lip trembling, then he broke the silence.

"Harry that...that can't be...right Hermione?" said Ron. Hermione looked at Ron and was about to answer when she realized she didn't know if it were true or not.

"Harry what exactly did you see in your premonition?" she asked. Harry closed his eyes.

"I saw myself in between them with my mum on my left and my dad on my right. We each had our wands raised...but I can't remember what we were fighting though."

Harry took a deep breath then started to get out of bed. His legs were a bit wobbly but he managed and reached for his glasses. Nothing happened this time. As he started for the door, he noticed Ron and Hermione still sitting at the foot of the bed looking at each other and then back at Harry in dismay.

"Well you coming then?" asked Harry. Ron and Hermione arose slowly and caught up with him. When he got down stairs, Ms. Weasley was cleaning the dishes. She dropped the plate as she saw Harry coming down the corridor. She wrapped her arms around him in a huge hug.

"Oo Harry! I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried about you." Harry grinned and sat at the table

"Where's Ginny and dad, mum?" said Ron.

"She went with your father to the Ministry to help sort out the whole he-who-must-not-be-named problem. If what Harry and the rest of you are saying...is true...and 'he' is back then..." she stopped in mid sentence as a worried look came across her face. Hermione went to hug her.

"I'm sure everything will be fine won't it Ron. Harry?" She looked at the both of them.

"Of course mum, everything will be fine." They all looked at Harry. He looked up at them. He didn't know if it would work out or not.

"I don't know...but...I know we're going to need all the help we can get to defeat Voldemort...again." Harry looked into each of their eyes. They looked back into his and at that moment he knew that for what every reason there was, they'd be there to help him.

"I know I'm going out on a limb here," said Harry. "but if I had all of these visions...about my mum and dad...do you think...I mean do you think it's possible that maybe...Sirius could be--"

"HARRY!" Harry turned around just as soon as Ginny put her arms around him. He leaned up and kissed her on he cheek and smiled.

"Hello 'Arry," said Mr. Weasley, "good to see you again. I'm glad you're alright."

Harry shook his hand and sat back down in his chair.

"I've got something for you...well someone here to see you. She'll be here in a minute." Harry looked towards the door and saw her. He gasped...

A/N: And the evil cliffhangers begin! Yes! I really don't know where this story is going. Or the next time I'm going to update it.


End file.
